Battle of the Yellow Turbans
by James631
Summary: The Han is falling from its power and glory. The first major test against this dying power is the Yellow Turbans. Breeding with it a whole new league of heroes that will reshape the land and change the course of history forever.


Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Various parts were taken directly from the video game Dynasty Warriors 5 and various facts collected from other Koei products dealing with the Three Kingdoms.

Author's notes: Sun Jian is by far my favorite Dynasty Warriors character. The family of Wu is an awesome collection of characters with a rich storyline I enjoy greatly. Red also happens to be my favorite color.

* * *

**Dynasty Warriors 5**

**Battle of the Yellow Turbans**

* * *

_My name is Sun Jian. I have come from Jiang Dong, in hopes that I can help stop the chaos that has spread since the Han fell from power._

_A zealot named Zhang Jiao has started a rebellion with a gang he calls the Yellow Turbans. I have joined an army that was created especially to oppose him._

_But even if we defeat these rebels, I fear the land cannot return to the peace it once knew. If that is so, then I, Sun Jian will create a new empire of my own. _

They stood, leaders all of them as the Han commander stepped before them.

"I am He Jin," he began. Voice rough and confident in the battle ahead. "I will be commanding the army for the battle against the Yellow Turbans. Those of you who have come to fight on behalf of the Han the gratitude of your Emperor is with you..."

He Jin's anger towards the Yellow Turbans was hard not to miss. Everyone in the land had been affected by this 'Way of Peace' nonsense. The Tiger remembered his battles with the rebels well.

"We are now heading to Ji to take out Zhang Jiao- the leader of the Yellow Turbans- who is holed up in their main base.

He paced to and fro with his briefing.

"It is said that Zhang Jiao and his brothers can control the elements. Therefore, if we take his brothers out, things should be a little easier."

The leaders all nodded in agreement. The arts of black magic, those villains had learned and practiced them to the deadliest degree.

He Jin stood at the ready. "Alright, prepare to go to battle. For the glory of the Han."

Many of the lesser leaders shouted with pride for the Han. The Tiger was silent as he studied the men around him. When it was over, the united spirit that compelled them to stand in the same room with the other fled instantly. Fleeing the tent to return to their respective armies, Sun Jian was among the last to leave. Battle did not frighten him, it was a part of life. Skills and strength were his and feared on the battlefield. The Tiger was not someone of whom to toil with lightly.

What was concerning was the other allied leaders. He studied He Jin and another commander known as Cao Cao not liking what he was seeing. Generals for the Han, yes, but the Tiger was a veteran of scooping out at his enemies. The two were studying just as he was. The ambition in the men's eyes. Neither was a loyalist to the fallen Han.

_Who could blame them? _he thought.

"My lord," Huang Gai bowed.

Sun Jian paused in front of his horse and slowly looked back at the tent he had left. What he feared was true and somewhat disheartening. Was there no more time left for the Han?

He shook it off.

Now was not the time to think of politics.

"Ready the men. We march now, Huang Gai," Sun Jian fetched his helmet from the hardness. "Where is my son?"

"He waits for you at the front," Huang Gai pointed to the Sun army. "Said something about not wanting to waste a second more getting into battle."

The Tiger smiled placing the familiar weighted helmet on himself. "Ce is too much like I was when I was young. Eager and full of youth."

"Indeed, my lord," Huang Gai stared at his lord mounting the horse. "he is his father's son."

"And like his father," Sun Jian pulled back on the reins. "The boy still has much to learn. I want you to watch over him in this battle Huang Gai. Keep him safe."

Huang Gai put his hands together and bowed. "I will with my life."

Sun Jian gazed at the armies from atop his steed. So many men ready to fight this evil of rebels. One could only wonder how many would return. A lot of them were mere boys still learning their place in life. Even so with some of the commanders like this Liu Bei who stood out like a beam of light in the tent of battle hardened men. His words were of great respect and resolve for the Han. Each spoken word drawn from him sparked the spirit and pride in the cause for the Emperor. How interesting from a man of such youth to have such a way as to stir the spirit.

The Tiger scuffed at the thought. He was good for morale. Just wait until he gets a taste of battle and the horrors of it and see how that youthful spirit prevails.

"Let's ride Huang Gai." Sun Jian rode off to the tip of his army. "For the glory of the Sun family,"

Dust carried in the air and remained there for all the commotion brought to this barren land. The bodies of people caught in the middle fell dead at the hands of the Yellow Turban. Killing unharmed people was a sport. Their screams of terror made the young boys with weapons feel powerful. In charge, in control.

The three struck down a poor man trying to escape the chaos of his home. It was a run and tag hit, like the many who straggled behind. In the dust they ran and ran they did into the three brothers. The Blue Dragon killed its foe without difficulty. Zhang Fei clashed twice with the target's blade but killed him nonetheless. Liu Bei with his twin swords connected with his target's various time until finally struck him down. When he stepped out of the dusty cover, the sight of the war angered him.

His brothers stood behind him and behind them stood a complement of collecting troops.

"So the chaos of the land has spread this far."

The pounding of his horse's feet was all that could be heard for a terrified group of rebels before smashing through them like a storm. They cried and fell to the passing of the Tiger of Jiang Dong. His army was in the lead, meeting the defending enemies head on like a force of nature. Energy rushed through his body, he was ready for this. An entire life devoted to the fields of battle.

"A world at war," he charged his horse forward. "and now...our time has come!"

He stood on the horse firmly and held out his sword.

"Let's go!" he declared.

Family members standing proudly at the ready behind him. An army of organization and from, held back for a moment. Its size choked the very air from the enemies' lungs. Cao Cao held the great force, saving their energies of a pointless charge through the desert to meet the bulk of the enemy forces. The cunning warrior knows how to choose his battles and fight them well. He could see the outcome of his deeds of this battle fall into place ever so nicely.

"Once we win this battle this land will be ours!"

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

Note: I see Sun Jian as a unmatched commander of armies for his time. Each telling of his tale says his men were orderly to a frightening degree and his name would suggest his fighting style would be so aggressively fought that it would look like a tiger maiming someone. He would inspire the spirit of the soldier in people not the hopes in the hearts of people as Lui Bei does. Though I doubt he was as cunning of a man in politics or strategy as Cao Cao or Sima Yi, I see him being able to defeat them easily in hand-to-hand combat.


End file.
